


Under The Rain

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When weather reflects emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Под дождем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581541) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



Because the underground mirrored the mood of its ruler it had seen more than its fair share of thunder and lightning. Rain however, was something the most of the inhabitants of the labyrinth had never known. Rain required moods that the Goblin King did not allow himself.

So when The Owl returned to the labyrinth one night followed by water falling from the sky, softly at first then increasing to a steady downpour, there was much in the way of terrified scrambling for cover. A handful of creatures though, three in particular, stood beneath the weeping sky in perfect understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Promt- #30- Under the Rain from the Jareth/ David Bowie Fangirl Harem
> 
> My brain keeps suggesting that this comes directly after " A Matter of Time" but it's not definite.


End file.
